


She Already Had

by FawnHickory



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnHickory/pseuds/FawnHickory
Summary: Leia bandages up Han when he gets his hand banged up working on the Falcon, and as she watches him leave, she realizes something.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Kudos: 22





	She Already Had

Leia Organa admired Han, she had to admit. He was tough, he was strong, and he was loyal. And damn it, she had to admit, he was kind of cute.

Since he'd rubbed her neck that evening in the Falcon, she had lowered her guard with him a bit more, though they argued no less than they always had. He knew which buttons to push and delighted in seeing what each one did.

They were currently on the Falcon, on a small, middle of absolutely nowhere world while Chewbacca and Han worked on the hyperdrive again. They'd dropped out of hyperspace suddenly and this was the closest non-Empire-occupied planet they could find. Han wanted to land and give the ship a good going over. With any luck at all, they would be able to fix it and would be on their way again.

Leia heard footsteps and looked up to Han coming in with his handkerchief wrapped around one hand. "What happened?" she asked.

"Eh, caught my hand a little, nothing serious." He found the med kid and fumbled with it, trying to open it with only his left hand.

"Let me see." She reached for his injured hand and unwrapped it, wincing in sympathy. Several cuts oozed blood, and one knuckle was pretty well skinned as well. Mingled with the blood was grease. She pressed her lips together and shook her head. "Come on, you scruffy looking nerf herder," she said, indicating the refresher with a jerk of her head.

"Don't worry about me, Princess. I've taken care of a lot worse before."

"I'm sure you have. Now come on."

Han sighed, then have a little mental shrug. He certainly didn't mind if she wanted to dote on him a little, he supposed. He followed her to the 'fresher and watched her wash her hands, then wet them again throughly and lather them with soap.

"Give me your hand," she said. He complied and winced as the soap stung his wounds.

"Easy there, Princess," he protested as she scrubbed.

"You think grease helps the healing process?" She worked at it until his skin was completely clean but for the blood that was still coming from the wounds. Then, gently, she dried his hand and led him to sit down. She opened the med kit and pulled out the supplies she needed.

With deft, gentle fingers, Leia spread ointment on the cuts, making Han hiss as it stung each in turn. Then she bandaged him, smoothing the adhesive in place, and she smiled at him. "Good as new?"

Han smiled back, lost for a moment in her dark eyes. She was more open with him now, yes, but a smile like that was rare… and as addictive as spice. Finally he found his voice. "Yeah, Princess, that's a lot better. Thank you. I, uh, I better get back out there and help Chewie. We gotta be getting off this rock pretty soon in case the Imps come by."

Leia nodded, and watched him get up and leave. She looked at the supplies she had used, thought about his skin under her, and shivered. Leia, she thought to herself, you can't fall for that nerf herder.

Then she sighed, because she was afraid she already had


End file.
